Possessive
by Kitttykat
Summary: Lee feels lonely when he gets home, but can a red head fix that. Or would feel lonely for the rest of his life. Sucky summary story much better.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice sunny after noon and Lee was snoozing on the roof top of the school that he went to like he all ways do. "Lee…..Lee…LEE!" Naruto yelled, and Lee jumped up when he heard Naruto kept on yelling his name.

"What Naruto" Lee said to his good friend.

"What to do you mean 'what Naruto' lunch is already over and it is time for us to head back to class so get your ass up and lets go" Naruto told Lee. Lee just smiled at his load friend they were friends since they were kids. They all ways get each other out of trouble you could say they were the best of friends in the whole school.

"I heard rumors that there is a new student coming to are school" Lee said to Naruto as they walked to their history class together.

"Yea I heard about this to people keep saying that the student is sup post to be here today" Naruto told Lee. They kept having the conversation about what the new student might be like until they got to their class.

They seat right next to each other and waited for the teacher to come into the room until then they kept on talking about it.

"Settle down settle down" said the teacher has she came in the room. The whole class was quiet and in their own seats. She did roll call to make sure that everyone is here.

"Okay before I start class has everyone knows there is a new student coming to are school, and he is here today and he will be in our history class" the teacher told her students. Everyone was whispering and mumbling about the new student everyone really excited about the new student.

"Okay okay that enough chatter know please be nice to the new guy. Garra you may come in know" said the teacher. All eyes were on the door waiting for it to open when it did a sexy, pale, hazel eye, and red head guy came into the room, and stand in front of the class room. Most if all of the girls fainted because he looked like a sexy bad boy.

"Garra" Naruto whispered to himself. Lee looked at his friend in confusion.

"Naruto do you know him?" Lee asked his friend. Naruto just nodded and Lee wanted to know how Naruto know Garra.

"Garra you may set right next to Lee" the history teacher said has she pointed to where Lee was seating at. Garra nodded his head and walked toward Lee. Lee noticed how awesome Garra looked has he was walking towards him. Lee looked away when Garra seat right next to him.

"Hey Garra-chan long time no see" Naruto yelled that everyone in the room looked at him. Lee smiled and giggled than punched Naruto in the arm.

"Ouch what the hell was that for?" Naruto asked Lee. Lee was about to tell him that he was being to load, but the teacher gave them both a death glare so they both shut up. Lee let out a breath of air when the teacher turn around and continued to teach.

"Well well isn't it my friend Naruto" Garra whispered so the teacher couldn't hear him.

"Yea I know. How have you been?" Naruto asked Garra.

"I have been good" Garra answered Naruto. Lee was just listening to their quiet conversation they were completely ignoring him like he was a ghost. Well he was use to it since that what his parents all ways do when they are home.

"O yea and this is my friend Lee" Naruto finally said to Garra. Lee was looking all depressed in his in own little world so he didn't noticed that Naruto said his name.

"Hey Lee you okay" Naruto started to tickle Lee to get his attention. Lee started to laugh a little at the touch of his friend.

"Ha ha what Naruto ha ha stop ha ha tickling me ha ha ha" Lee was squirming around in his seat. Naruto finally stop his tickle attack.

"Well don't get all depressed on me than. Lee this is my friend Garra he was my next door neighbor when I was little" Naruto said to Lee. Lee was confused he was Naruto childhood friend to so why hadn't he seen Garra before or heard of him before.

Lee decides he would ask Naruto later "nice to meet you Garra" Lee smiled at Garra. Garra smirked at Lee giving Lee shivers downs his spine. Class was finally over and Lee, Naruto, and Garra walked out the of the class room together and down the hall. Everyone was staring at them mainly staring at Garra because he was really hot. Naruto and Garra had the last class together so Naruto showed Garra to his class.

Lee had a off period has his last class so he would all ways end up at the library reading books that he liked to read.

"See you later Naruto and it was nice to meet you again Garra" said Lee has he was on his way to the library. Naruto waved good bye to Lee and went in the opposite direction.

"Where is he going" asked Garra, Naruto looked at Garra then looked behind him seeing Lee still walking toward the library. "O him he has an off period so he mostly goes to the library to think" Naruto answered Garra question. Garra kept looking at Lee until he couldn't see him anymore.

Lee went into the library and pick out his favorite vampire book _Silver Kiss_ he really liked the novel. It gave him a piece of mind. He seat in his favorite sit where he can see out the window well he was reading he started to doze off a little.

The last bell finally rang "yes finally school over" Naruto said out load.

"Does Lee goes straight home when the finally bell rings?" asked Garra. Naruto walked to his locker to get his stuff out of it.

"Well I go home with Sasuke after school, but sometimes Lee stay in the library for a while after school" Naruto answered Garra. "By the way Garra do you want to come over my house this weekend to catch up and I think Lee would be there to" asked Naruto but Garra was nowhere in sight. Naruto just shrugged it off and went off to find his boyfriend.

Garra finally found his way to the library he looked around the library for Lee wondering if he was still at the school. He looked all over the library and he finally found Lee sleeping on the chair with the book he was reading in his lap about to full out of his lap. Garra had a small smirk on his face he walked to the sleepy Lee. He seat right next to him and just stared at Lee sleepy face Garra brushed his hand on Lee tan cheeks. He kept smirking at Lee because he doesn't know that he is in danger.

Garra leaned in closer to Lee he brushed his lips against Lee. Just the feel of Lee lips made Garra want to devour them. He finally got closer and he smashed his lips together with Lee's. Lee mouth felt really warm against Garra. Lee was starting to moan a little in the kiss and Garra loved that, he finally pulled away to catch his breath.

When he pulled away Lee finally opened his eyes a little to see that he was really close to Garra face Lee face started to get all hot.

"H…hey Garra" Lee said to him trying to get out of the awkward position he was in, but Garra wouldn't let him.

"Hello Lee" Garra said with a smirk that made Lee blush a little _'why is Garra so close to me? And why is my heart racing so fast'_ Garra lend in toward Lee and kissed him again. Lee eyes went wide and start slowly closing.

Garra started to put his hand up Lee shirt and Lee open his eyes and pushed Garra away.

"What the hell are you doing" Lee yelled at Garra.

"Well I was just about to devour you" Garra smirked and started to lean into Lee again. Lee pushed him again and run out of the library. Garra just had an evil smirk on his face.

Lee ran to his locker to get his stuff and ran to his house well he was yelling at himself inside his head. He finally reach his house panting very loudly he couldn't believe what Garra did to me or was about to do to him.

Lee finally catch his breath and walked in his silent house up to his silent room. Lee parents were never home they were all ways on business trip or company meetings that last for two days or two weeks. Lee was all ways alone in the house the only company he had in the house was his cat Mekow.

One day when Lee parents did come back they give Lee a black and white kitten and then less than 30 minutes they left again. Lee didn't know what to do with the cat he pretty much ignored it however the cat followed Lee where he would go.

And Lee finally started warming up to the cat and finally gave it a name he named it off of a character of his favorite manga so he called her Mekow. And she loved the name that Lee had given her.

"Hi Mekow did you miss me" Lee said as he was picking up his cat and scratching her chin. Lee played with Mekow for a bit until he got a call from his mom.

"Hey mom" Lee answered.

"Hey Lee. How are you?" Lee mom asked.

"Fine just got home" Lee answered.

"That good well honey I got bad news me and you're farther are not going to be home for a little while, but hopefully we will be home soon." Lee mom said.

Lee didn't say anything he knew this was going to happen it all ways happens so he was not surprised by it "okay I hope I get to see you soon" Lee said with sadness in his voice.

"Okay I will send you some more money for food and other stuff you might need. Well I got to go love you Lee" Lee mom said over the phone and hanged up.

After she hanged up Lee looked at the phone sad that he has to be alone for a few more weeks in his house with no one to talk to but his cat. He did his homework had his dinner with Mekow and took his shower. He got in his bed and Mekow shortly followed him. Lee watched has Mekow curled in a ball right next t him sleeping peacfully. "O Mekow I wish that you can talk to me that why i would feel so lonely" Lee whispered has he slowly fell asleep.

_Awww poor Lee hope he doesn't feel lonely forever_

_Well we just have to find out soon_

_Upload Soon rate/ review and tell me what you think I really like this couple so I wanted to write my own story about them so tell me how I did and I will give you the next chapter soon._


	2. Chapter 2

Lee wasn't feeling so well when he woke up. Maybe because he left his window open when he went to bed last night. Mekow was looking at Lee in worry. "Don't worry Mekow am fine just a little dizzy don't worry" Lee smiled at his cat. He got up and got dress for school it was Friday and it was spring break after today so he could sleep all he wants when he gets home tonight.

He went down stairs and Mekow followed him. Lee looked in the fridge and there was a lot of thing for him to eat, but he didn't feel like eating. He went in the cabinet to get Mekow food out and poured it in her bowl. Mekow devoured her food and Lee was just watching with a smile on his face. Lee looked at the clock it was 7:10 meaning that Naruto will be at his house soon to pick him like he all ways does.

He tried to get up when he did he felt dizzy and feel on the floor next to Mekow. Mekow backed away worried that Lee might fall on her. "Sorry Mekow just lost my footing" he laughed and he petted her. Lee started thinking maybe he should stay home because he felt a little bit hot. Lee went to the cabinet again and got out the thermometer and he checked his temperature and it wasn't that high Lee thought and he shrugged it off. He heard the door bell ring he ran up to his room to get his stuff and answered the door.

"Hey Naruto-kun ready to go…..?" Lee asked then looked at Gaara in shock.

"Moring Lee-san did you know this guy is my next door neighbor now, so he wanted to come with me to pick you up" Naruto said with a warm smile. Lee felt hotter, but he didn't know if it was because he remembers what Gaara did to him yesterday or that his temperature went up.

"Moring Gaara" Lee looked down at his feet trying to hide his red face.

"Moring Lee-chan it nice to see where you live" Gaara said with smirk on his face. Naruto looked at them like _'did I miss something' _but after few seconds he shrugged it off.

"Okay know if you guys down doing….whatever you guys are doing can we go to school know" Naruto asked. Lee nodded his head and shut his door to his house and went by Naruto side. Gaara was right by Lee side in a flash. They had small conversation every time Gaara asked Lee a question he would answered him with his face down so Gaara couldn't see his face. They finally arrived at school "see you guys at lunch" Naruto waved to Lee and Gaara has he running to his first period.

"So what period do you have first?" asked Lee still looking at the floor well he walking beside Gaara.

"Same period has you" Gaara answered "I've every class has you beside 4th period has you would know" Gaara finished talking. Lee heart beat faster he didn't knew that Gaara was in all of his classes "wait how do you know that you have all of my classes?" Lee asked.

Gaara smirked and leaned toward Lee trapping him between the lockers and his chest "I went to the front office and asked them if they can change my schedule to match yours" Gaara whispered in Lee ear. Lee tried to back away in shocked and got even redder than before. Gaara giggled a little "just kidding Naruto wanted to see my schedule and when he saw it he said that I had every class has you beside 4th period, so I am a very happy person right know" Gaara said has he pulled away from Lee. Lee felt his legs go weak "come on Lee we are going to be late if you don't hurry up" Gaara called to Lee.

Lee snapped out of his trance and ran to catch up with Gaara. When they got to class, Gaara seat was right next to Lee, and Gaara kept on staring at him in amazement. Lee knew this, but didn't do anything about it. During second period Lee felt dizzy again but he shrugged it off he thought that he was just hungry since he didn't eat breakfast.

When it was finally time for lunch Naruto wasn't with Lee, so Gaara was with him (Naruto was with his boyfriends but he didn't tell Lee that). "Hey Lee you don't really look that good" said Gaara "you look kind of pale" Gaara finished.

'_And I don't feel that good has well'_ Lee said to himself "am fine just maybe hungry I didn't eat this morning" Lee smiled to Gaara. However Gaara still had this worried look on his face. He put his head on Lee shoulder and Lee was in shock from what Gaara did.

"If you don't feel good or something is bothering you. Would you please tell me" Gaara whispered in Lee shoulder, but Lee heard him perfectly. Lee smiled a bit and put his head on Gaara head "I will" Lee said to Gaara.

Lunch was over and Lee and Gaara had science class next they were doing a lab experiment. They were trying to make colorful gas that can go into the air. However Lee was out of it so he wasn't paying attention to what the teacher was saying.

"Hey Lee are you going to get the stuff or am I going to go get it?" Gaara asked Lee, Lee finally snap out of his daze, Lee shock his head yes and got up to get the stuff. The thing is that he didn't know what to get so he just pick up random thing that looked like it was important to use.

"Okay I got the stuff we needed" Lee return back to Gaara and showed him the materials that he got. Gaara looked at the materials in confusion "are you sure that these are the materials we need?" Gaara ask Lee, and Lee just said yes just wanting to sleep on the table.

Lee wasn't paying attention to what Gaara was doing. _'Am so sleepy why am I so sleepy' _Lee asked himself has he was dozing off and the last thing he heard was…..

"Holy shit Lee back away I think the thing is going to blow!" Gaara screamed, but Lee was fast asleep and everything went white after that.

Lee finally woke up after two hours. He sat up to realize that he was in the hospital "ow" Lee said out loud _'my body hurts really bad'_ he said to himself. He saw bandage all over his arms and felt his face and notice that he had small band aids on his face. _'What happen to me' _Lee asked himself "um…hello any one here" Lee called out.

"Lee are you awake" Lee heard foot step coming from the door to his bed. "O thank god you are okay" Naruto yelled has he hugged Lee. Lee hugged him back. "Gaara is pacing back and forth in the hall way worrying about you" Naruto said has he let go of Lee.

"Um…I don't know what happen" Lee whispered to Naruto that Naruto could hardly hear him. "Well from what Gaara said you brought the wrong chemical for the experiment that you guys were doing in science class. And that it was going to explode Gaara kept on telling you to move, but you just stayed there and the chemicals got on you and start burning your skin. And Gaara pretty much rushed you to the hospital, when you hit the ground, and that what happen" Naruto explained to Lee.

Lee nodded his head in understanding what happen _I knew I should have told Gaara that I wasn't feeling good. _'Lee told himself "did anyone else got hurt" Lee asked Naruto.

"No only you got hurt no surprise since you were sitting right there in the way of the fucking explosion!" Naruto yelled at Lee. Lee wasn't surprise that Naruto was mad at him he should have been more careful, but he wasn't so he deserves to get yelled at.

"Um…I'm sorry Lee didn't mean to yell at you I was just really worried about you that all" Naruto told Lee has he hugged him again. "Well let me get Gaara, before he paces himself to death, he is more worried about you than I am" Naruto said as he left Lee's room. Lee saw he wasn't wearing his clothes that he was wearing at school. He wanted to get out of the hospital has soon as possible he doesn't like it when people worry about him, and him being in the hospital seems to make his friends worry.

Lee snapped out of his day dreaming when he heard the door open. "Lee are you okay?" Gaara asked has he sat right next with Lee on the bed. "Am fine Gaara am so sorry that I made you worry about me" Lee said to Gaara.

"I don't care that you are sorry I just care that you are save" Gaara hugged Lee really tight that he could hardly breathe. "Well I'm still sorry" Lee told Gaara has he hugged him back.

"Okay than enough with the touchy feely stuff, Lee get change and we will take you home" Naruto said has he left the room. Lee let go of Gaara, Gaara hesitated at first, but he finally let go of Lee.

Lee got his clothes that were lying on the chair that was right next to the bed and started to get undress. When Lee got fully undress he heard a chuckle behind him and he saw Gaara with a huge smile on his face.

"You have a sweet ass Lee" Gaara smiled and Lee's faced turned bright red with embarrassment. Lee got fully dress and walked out with Garra.

Lee saw Naruto on the phone in front of his yellow sports car "hey Naruto-chan you ready to go" Lee yelled at Naruto. Naruto waved back and got off the phone "well yea about that Gaara can you take Lee home I got something very important to do" Naruto asked Gaara.

"I would be happy to take Lee home" Gaara said with a huge grin on his face. "Thanks man I owe you one" Naruto said to Gaara has he said goodbye to Lee he got into his car.

"Well than where is your car at?" Lee asked Gaara. "Car... I don't have a car," Gaara smiled at Lee. Lee looked confused "what do you mean that you don't have a car, how did you get here than?" Lee asked Gaara.

Gaara grabbed Lee's hand and made him walk behind the hospital "this is how I got here" Gaara said as he was pointing to a black Harley parked by two other cars'. Lee mouth dropped because Lee loves motorcycles specially Harleys.

"Wow this is an awesome bike" Lee smiled. Gaara smiled back "well thank you so much, here you go" Gaara handed Lee a helmet. Lee got the helmet and put it on him Gaara got on the Harley first than Lee got on.

"Hold on tight" Gaara told Lee. Lee wrapped his hands around Gaara waist really tight. Gaara smirked and started the Harley. Has the Harley came to life Gaara drove away from the hospital and was on his way to Lee's house.

After a few minutes Gaara finally got to Lee's house. "Thanks Gaara for the ride" Lee said has he was getting off the bike "I would gladly give you a ride any time" Gaara said with a smirk. Lee blushed and walked up to his house.

"Hey Lee" Gaara called out. Lee stopped and turned to Gaara "would you like to sleep over my house tomorrow?" Gaara asked Lee. Lee smiled "I would love to sleep over your house Gaara" Lee said.

"Okay than I will pick you up at 11:30 is that okay?" Gaara asked.

"That would just be fine, night Gaara" Lee said has he open the door. Gaara smirk "night Lee" and he drove off on his Harley.

Lee got in his house and ran upstairs "o my god, o my god am going to sleep over Gaara house tomorrow I can't believe it!" Lee said to himself.

Lee saw Mekow on the bed looking at him in confusion "Mekow you won't believe what happen to me today I was in the hospital, but I'm fine now, I got to ride on a Harley, and Gaara asked me to have a sleep over with him" Lee said has he picked up Mekow and swirled her around.

"You don't know how happy I am right now" Lee said has he kept on grinning. _'Why am I so happy about this? I all ways have sleep over's' at Naruto house, so why is this any different.'_ Lee thought to himself "do I like Gaara" Lee said out load has he thought about it for a second.

"What am talking about" Lee said has he was getting out clothes for tomorrow "me like Gaara and on top of it Gaara is a guy and he wouldn't like someone like me anyway" Lee said to himself. He got his bag and put all of his stuff he needed for the sleep over in it.

"There am ready for tomorrow " Lee said has he smiled at Mekow, but she was already asleep on Lee pillow. Lee smiled at Mekow and got in his shorts and a big blue shirt for bed and slept right next to Mekow waiting for tomorrow to come.

_AWWWW Lee is happy now lol. Well am sorry it took me too long to upload the other chapter the next chapter will be posted this weekend I promise, and it will be much hotter than the last two hope you read it bye- bye for now._


	3. Chapter 3

Lee woke up around 9:00 he was so excited about the sleep over with Gaara that he hardly got any sleep. "Good morning my lovely cat" Lee smiled at his cat Mekow has she enter the kitchen. He made himself beacon and eggs with a big glass of milk and of course some cat food for Mekow. After they were both done eating they went back upstairs "Hmmmmm what should I wear when Gaara gets me today?" Lee asked his cat.

Lee in his closet to see what he can put on, but all of his clothes just look regular he wanted to have an outfit that said "wow who is that sexy creature", but he couldn't find it. But Lee still kept looking "damn it I can't find anything to wear, I know I will call Naruto maybe he can help me" Lee told himself. Lee grabs his cell phone from his night stand and called Naruto.

"Hey Lee what up" Naruto answered "hey Naruto can you help me pick out an outfit?" Lee asked Naruto. Naruto was quiet for a moment "why do you need my help to find an outfit? Naruto finally asked.

"Well you see" Lee started "Gaara asked me if I have a sleep over with him tonight and I kind of…sort of liked him and I kind of want to empress him" Lee finished. "O the sleep over" Naruto said "do you know about the sleep over?" Lee asked "yea am me and Sasuke are coming to didn't Gaara tell you that" Naruto told Lee. "No he didn't tell me, but any way can you help me please" Lee begged his best friend. "Okay okay okay am coming over seat tight" Naruto finally giving into Lee's plead and hang up.

Lee was happy that his friend is helping him about a few minutes later Lee heard his doorbell rang. Lee ran downstairs to open the door "hey Naruto come on in" Lee told Naruto "hey Lee thank you" Naruto said has he enter Lee's house. Out of know where Mekow was rubbing up on Naruto legs "hey Mekow nice to see you to" Naruto bend down and pet Mekow "okay Lee lets go up to your room and see what we can find.

Since Naruto goes to Lee's house lots of time he knows where Lee's room is. They went into Lee's room and Naruto went straight to Lee's closet "wow Lee with all of these clothes in here you seriously can't find one good outfit?" Naruto asked Lee. Lee's mom and dad send Lee lots of clothes since they travel the world doing business to tell him that they are sorry for not being home all the time.

"Well yea but I still can't find anything" Lee sighed has he seat on his bed "well maybe I see that you really do like Gaara and has your friend I will help you two get together" Naruto winked at his friend. Lee tried on some many clothes until Naruto finally found the perfect outfit.

"Wow Lee you look amazing in that outfit if I wasn't dating Sasuke I would…..umm never mind anyway you look really good" Naruto comment. Well Lee did look pretty good he wear white shirt with white and black designs on it with a dark black jeans with chains around the pockets. "Wow thanks Naruto I look good" Lee said has he looked in the mirror at himself. "No Lee you don't look good you look great and Gaara is going to drop his jaw when he sees you" Naruto said to Lee.

"Well it looks like my job here is done I have to finished getting ready for the sleep over and make sure Sasuke is still going" Naruto told Lee "well see you later Lee" Naruto got up and headed to the door. "Bye Naruto see you later" Lee said to his friend has he closed the door behind him.

Lee looked at the clock and it was 11:00 so he had half an hour before Gaara would be at his house. Lee ran upstairs and make sure his bag is already "I should pack some movies and some games so we don't get so bored" told himself has he got his favorite games and movies.

"Okay Mekow I clean your litter box and there is enough food for you tonight and tomorrow, so be a good girl well am gone" Lee told his cat has he pet her. Lee looked at himself in the mirror and fix up his hair and made sure he looked great.

Lee jumped when he heard his door bell ring "is that Gaara? It's only 11:20 he kind of early" Lee told himself. He heard the doorbell again and he ran downstairs "coming" Lee yelled. "Hello" Lee said has he opened up the door. And there was Gaara wearing a red shirt with a dragon on it with blue jeans on Lee was shocked by Gaara's sexiness he couldn't make words. Until his cat started rubbing on his legs "hey Gaara" Lee finally said.

Gaara didn't say anything he looks like he was in a trance also he looked like he was a lion that was going to bounce on his prey. "Hello earth to Gaara are you in their" Lee waved his hand in front of Gaara's face. "O what" Gaara finally said "are you okay" Lee asked stepping closer to Gaara  
>"yea just lost my train of thought" Gaara answered.<p>

"Well ready to go" Lee asked has he was getting his bag and but it around his shoulders. "Yea let's go" Gaara smiled Lee smiled back and followed Gaara to his Harley. Gaara got on his Harley first and Lee jump on behind Gaara and the Harley roar when Gaara started it. Lee hold on tight so he wouldn't fall off. It took them twenty minutes until they got to Gaara's house Lee was amazed how big Gaara house was "your house is beautiful" Lee told Gaara.

Gaara just smirked and park the Harley in the drive way cut it off and got off and helped Lee off. They both walked in and Lee was even more amazed how the inside looked "wow I wonder what your bed room look likes" he said to Gaara has he walked further into the room.

"Well would you like to see it" Gaara asked Lee looked at Gaara and blushed "sure….I would love to" Lee said and he followed Gaara to his room. His room was pretty clean and organizes he had shelf fool of movies, games, and cds and next to them was a big flat screen tv with a king size bed with red and black sheets on the. "I love your room Gaara-kun" Lee smiled and put his stuff down next to Gaara's bed.

"Well am going to take a shower if Naruto and Sasuke show up you can let them in" Gaara said has he walked into his bathroom.

Lee just nodded his head and lead on Gaara's bed _his bed smells so good_ Lee said in his head and start to roll around on Gaara's bed loving the smell of it and how soft it is.

"What are you doing?" Lee stopped and looked up at Gaara which only had a towel around his waist. "Nothing" Lee blushed Gaara just chuckled "okay just forgot my boxers continue doing nothing" Gaara smiled and walked back into the bathroom.

Lee just sighed at himself "know he thinks am weird" Lee said under his breath.

After fifteen minutes Gaara finally got out of the shower wearing his pjs which were black shorts and a red shirt. And he was drying his hair with his towel and saw Lee upside down on his bed watching _Underworld_ and he was in his pjs. Green shorts and a lime green shirt (he already took a shower at his house.)

Gaara seat right next to Lee and smiled because Lee's eyes were closed and it seemed that he was half asleep the way his face looked. Gaara started to lean in closer and closer until they were breaths away from each other.

Gaara couldn't hold his desire anymore so finally kissed Lee on his soft lips. Lee made a little noise but he didn't move has Gaara kept kissing him. Gaara loving Lee's lips on his he kept doing it tracing his tongue over Lee's lips making him moan a bit.

Gaara smirked at the noise and did it again this time pressing his lips harder against Lee's and parting his lips with his tongue tasting the inside of Lee's mouth. This time Lee's slowly opened his eyes and saw that Gaara was kissing him.

Gaara slowed back away from Lee to see how he reacted to the kiss. Lee started at Gaara than started to turn red just figuring out what Gaara was doing to him. "Gaa…Gaara what was that for" Lee blushed backing up the to the bed frame. "Nothing special just wanted to kiss you" Gaara answered coming closer to Lee.

"Why you didn't like it" Gaara asked with a frown on his face. "No no no" Lee said waving his hands in front of himself. "Just it took me by surprise that's all" Lee said playing with his hands. "Does that mean I can do it again?" Gaara whispered in Lee's ear.

Lee turned more red than before and just stared in Gaara eyes _well it's now or never _Lee told himself. So he lean forward to Gaara and kissed him on the lips Gaara was shocked at first than start to kiss him back.

Gaara French kissed Lee and Lee moaned even louder Gaara was starting to get turn on and Lee was turned on. "Hmmm Gaa….Gaara" Lee moaned when Gaara finally let go of Lee's lips. Gaara loved how Lee moaned his name.

Gaara started to lift up Lee's shirt and started to play with his nipples. "Ahhh…..haaa… Gaa….Gaara what are you doing" Lee moaned out has Gaara licking his nipples. "What do you think" Gaara chuckled out and continue teasing Lee. _Gaara is touching me like this….am so happy. _

Lee said to himself and raps his arms around Gaara's neck and pulled him up into another passionate kiss that both of them were dying for.

_To be continued….._

_Am such a tease =)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello my loves I'm so sorry for taking so long to update I promise that it won't take this long the next time. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Lee liked the taste of Gaara, and Gaara loved the taste of Lee. They didn't want to separate from each other, but they had to part for air. "T-that felt good" Lee panted has he looked into Gaara's eyes.

Gaara just smirked "yea, I want to do it again" Gaara smiled about to kiss Lee again until they both heard the door bell.

"Gaara we are here!" Naruto yelled through the door. Gaara growled in frustration because he wanted to have some more fun with Lee.

"Gaara I know you are here your bike is in the drive way so open the door" Naruto yelled again at Gaara's house. Gaara didn't want to get off Lee he wanted to keep on making out with him, but Lee didn't get the hint.

"Gaara shouldn't you answer the door" Lee asked, Gaara give the look like he didn't want to move.

Gaara just sighed "yes I guess you are right" Gaara got off of Lee and went downstairs to meet Naruto and Sasuke that where waiting outside.

Lee got off of Gaara's bed and was about to go downstairs to met with his friends; however, Lee past by a mirror in Gaara's room and he blushed at the sight before him. His hair was a mess, his lips where red and swollen from there make out session, and his clothes where mess up has well. Lee rushed into the bathroom to fix himself up before anyone could see him like that.

Downstairs Gaara was still upset that he got interrupted by Naruto and his boyfriend.

"Hey Gaara finally you open the door; what took you so long anyway?" Naruto asked has he and Sasuke enter the house taking off their shoes. Gaara didn't say anything and went to the living room.

"Someone isn't happy" Naruto whispered to his boyfriend; Sasuke just nod his head and followed Naruto into Gaara's living room. Sasuke and Naruto drop there stuff by the sofa and they sat on the other sofa that Gaara wasn't setting on.

"So where is Lee shouldn't he be here already" Naruto asked making himself comfortable. Gaara just rolled his eyes "he's here he is just upstairs" Gaara answered the blonds question.

"Why is he upstairs for?" Naruto asked again looking through Gaara's DVD'S. Gaara was about to the answer his friend when he noticed that he doesn't know the answer to the question. Gaara was starting to get worry thinking maybe Lee doesn't want to come out because he is embarrassed what they have done.

Well upstairs Lee finally got out of the bathroom looking less like he almost had sex with a very sexy red head. Lee went downstairs to catch up with his friends "hey Naruto hey Sasuke" Lee smiled has we walked toward them.

"Hey Lee what took you so long?" Naruto asked picking out a movie for them to watch.

"O sorry I didn't meant to keep you guys waiting" Lee said entering the living room sitting next to Gaara. Gaara was tempted to put his arm around Lee's shoulder, but he hold back not wanting Lee to feel uncomfortable. Just feeling Gaara next to him made Lee blush remembering what they just did in Gaara's room.

"Naruto hurry up and pick a movie already" Sasuke yelled at his boyfriend. Naruto just rolled his eyes and kept on looking for a good movie for them to watch. "Yes perfect well shall watch Paranormal activity 3" Naruto smiled holding the movie up like it is a reward. Everyone laughed knowing that Naruto would pick a horror movie.

Naruto ignored his friends laughter and put the movie in the DVD player. They weren't even in ten minutes into the movie; Lee and Naruto where hiding their faces with their hands. Has much has Naruto loves scary movies he can't handle them. Has for Lee he doesn't like scary movies at all, so he doesn't know why he let Naruto pick the movie in the first place.

Gaara and Sasuke didn't even flinch when a scary part came up. They just laughed during the movie mostly because of the scaredy cats that were right next to them.

When a really scary scene came up both Lee and Naruto screamed like teenage girls at the same time and hide behind the couch. At the same time Sasuke and Gaara laughed so hard that they feel on the ground.

Both Lee and Naruto glared at them "that was not funny" Naruto screamed pouting and crossing is arms. "O yes it was" Sasuke laughed well holding his stomach; Gaara couldn't say anything because he was laughing to hard that tears started falling down his cheeks.

Naruto got even more mad because they wouldn't stop "come on Lee lets go in the kitchen" he walked over to the kitchen and Lee followed him with out looking at the laughing hyenas on the floor.

"Wait hahah wait we are sorry hahah" Gaara to laugh out. "You sure don't act like it" Lee responded going into the kitchen. When Lee enter the kitchen Naruto had chocolate chip cookie ice cream out with two spoons in it. Lee just giggled walked to his friend and got a spoon full ice cream and put it in his mouth.

"Yum" Lee smiled getting another spoon full of ice cream. "Yea I know right" Naruto agreed getting him some more ice cream.

"You know" Naruto swallowed his ice cream "am not really mad at them" he finished.

Lee smiled "really you could have fooled me"

"I just wanted to stop watching the movie for a little bit, and them having their laugh attack over there was the perfect chance for me to leave," he smiled with another scoop of ice cream in his mouth.

Lee smiled at his blond friend and kept eating ice cream with him.

"O come on you guys can't be still mad at us!" Sasuke yelled from the living room. Naruto just giggled but he didn't respond.

"O come on Naruto you can't be that mad at us we were only joking" Sasuke said a little bit more quitter. Naruto put his hands over his mouth so Sasuke wouldn't here him laugh.

He took a deep breath and said "you promise you wont do it again?" Naruto asked in a serious voice even though he was smiling the whole time.

"Yes I promise" Sasuke said immediately. Naruto smiled at this.

"And Gaara what about you" Lee said with a hint of amusement in his voice. There was a long silence "yes I promise" Gaara said not really caring anymore.

"Good" Naruto smiled. Getting another spoon full of ice cream and putting the ice cream back into the freezer; he put the spoon in the sink and walked back into the living room and Lee did the same.

Naruto sat right back next to Sasuke and Lee did the same with Gaara. Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's shoulders. And continued watching the movie; Gaara got closer to Lee without letting the others know. Lee noticed and smiled; he leaned on Gaara shoulder closing his eyes at the scary parts of the movie.

They watched four more movies two were action, one was a comedy, and the other one was a romance one. Only Lee didn't fall asleep on that one.

"Man am beat" Naruto yawned "time for bed" he said getting his stuff and heading upstairs to the guest bed room. Sasuke quietly followed his boyfriend. Lee looked up at Gaara who was just looking at the blank screen.

"Yea we should go to bed has well" Lee suggested getting Gaara out of his thoughts. Gaara nodded and went upstairs with Lee.

"So which room am I sleeping in?" Lee asked looking around the hallways.

"Mines of course" Gaara said bluntly walking to his room. Lee followed Gaara without asking anymore question. When they got to Gaara's room Lee put his stuff by the door and was taking out his night clothes.

"Are you going to take a shower?" Gaara asked. Lee just nodded, and Gaara walked over to his closet and threw Lee a towel.

"Thanks" Lee said has he walked to the bathroom. The bathroom was almost has big has Gaara's room (almost). Lee was surprised how clean Gaara's bathroom was. He put the clothes on the toilet seat and turned on the water.

Until he was satisfied with the temperature of the water Lee went into the bath tub. He made sure that he washed every inch of him. Lee doesn't like taking long showers, but he made sure that he was cleaned.

He got of the shower and grabbed the towel dried his hair and himself off then put on his clothes. He walked back into Gaara's room and found Gaara on his back sleeping. Lee got a closer look at Gaara, and he blushed when he noticed that Gaara wasn't wearing a shirt. Lee looked at Gaara's lips and he had a sudden urge to kiss him.

'_He is a sleep he wouldn't know' _Lee told himself. Lee got closer to Gaara's face stopping when Gaara suddenly moved. His lips and Gaara's lips where an inch apart. Lee closed his eyes and press his lips against Gaara's.

_'His lips are so soft'_ Lee thought and started to blush remembering their other make out session that they had earlier. Lee was too caught in his thoughts he didn't know the smirk that was forming on Gaara's lips.

Without warning Gaara grabbed Lee and rolled him over so he was on top of Lee. Lee squealed at the sudden movement. Gaara smirked at the man that was under him.

"What are you doing Lee?" Gaara asked. Lee couldn't find his voice and just laid there blushing. When he did find his voice he started to stutter, and he hates it when he stutters.

"I-I was just che-checking if you were a sleep" he lied. Gaara knew this and smirked "you were seeing if I was a sleep...with your lips?" he said smugly. Lee just blushed more red. Gaara just grin wider knowing that he was right. "Well then I should check if your a sleep then" he said. Lee looked at him in confusion; he was going to ask Gaara what he meant.

Then he felt warm lips on top of his. Gaara pressed his body on Lee. Lee started to moan into Gaara's mouth Gaara started to grind his hips into Lee's hips. Lee's eyes open wide when he noticed that Gaara wasn't wearing any pants or boxers.

They parted for air for a second and them attached their lips back on each other. Lee opened his mouth a little and Gaara slithered his tongue into Lee's mouth that made Lee moan even louder. After a few more seconds they broke apart for much needed air.

"Gaara" Lee panted "why are you naked?" Lee asked. Gaara smiled "I always sleep naked and plus" he paused licking and biting on Lee's neck making Lee shiver. "Less clothes to take off" he finished. Lee blushed knowing what Gaara was getting at.

"We can't do it here right now" Lee said. Gaara narrowed his eyes at Lee "and why not?" he asked.

"What do you mean why not? Because Naruto and Sasuke are here and they might here us" he explained to Gaara. Gaara leaned in closer to Lee so he was right next to his ear.

"I bet they are having their own fun right now" Gaara smirked. The idea of Naruto and Sasuke having sex made Lee blush. "So there shouldn't be any problems now is there" Gaara commented. Before Lee can get another word out Gaara went back to attacking Lee's lips.

Lee tried to push Gaara off, but he couldn't put up much of a fight with Gaara's tongue dancing in Lee's mouth. Lee started to forget the reason why he was pushing Gaara away in the first place. Instead of pushing Gaara away he started to pull him towards him; Lee's tongue started to dance with Gaara's tongue and moan in his mouth.

Gaara smirked into the kiss, and slip his hand up Lee's shirt playing with his right nipple making Lee moan even more. Gaara loved the sounds that Lee was making; it was driving him crazy. He needed Lee wanted Lee, and he was going to have him no matter what. Gaara took off Lee's shirt and start biting and licking every part of skin that he can get his teeth on.

Lee gasp has he felt Gaara's teeth on his skin. He loved the sensation that he was feeling; it felt that he was being wanted and loved. "Ga-Gaara" Lee moaned clawing at Gaara's back. Gaara hissed at the pain "sorry am I hurting you?" he asked hovering over Lee. Lee just shock his head "no...it just...felt too good" Gaara smirked. "Your going to be the death of me" he smiled and attacked Lee's neck again.

Gaara was getting annoyed with Lee's pants It was getting his way of touching Lee, so he yanked the pants off just leaving Lee in his boxers surprising Lee for a moment. Gaara just smirked "they were in the way" he started to attacked Lee's lips again. Lee put his arms around Gaara to deepen the kiss. They were grinding against each other Lee was moaning inside of Gaara's mouth Gaara loving the way Lee was making him feel.

"P-please Gaara I want you so bad" Lee moaned and Gaara growled at Lee's plea.

"I also want you" he replied taking off Lee's boxers. Skin against skin felt even more amazing to Gaara that he was starting to lose it. He started to leave hickeys all over Lee's body to show everyone that Lee belonged to him and only him.

Gaara grabbed the lube that was on his dresser and put some on his index and middle finger. He guided his finger to Lee's hole making him gasp and bending his head backwards. Gaara loved how Lee was reacting to him.

"Does that feel good" Gaara purred and Lee nodded mind filled with pleasure for him to speak. Gaara smirked and put another finger inside of Lee making him moan and wiggle beneath Gaara. Gaara kept stretching Lee trying to find that spot that would make Lee see stars. After a few more seconds later Lee started to scream Gaara's name. Gaara smirked knowing that he found what he was looking for.

Gaara kept on hitting that smart over and over again until Lee was a moaning mess. When Gaara finally though Lee was ready he took his fingers out of Lee's hole. Lee whimpered from the lost of the fingers.

"Why did you stop" Lee panted. Gaara just smirked and kissed Lee's lips in a passionate kiss "o, baby, we are not stop we are just getting started" Gaara grabbed Lee's legs and spread them apart making Lee blush even more red. Gaara grabbed the lube and poured some of it on his cock stroking it a couple of times. He looked up at Lee and saw that his eyes are field with lust and want.

"You ready" Gaara asked making sure that Lee wasn't having second thoughts about what they were about to do. Lee just nodded his head. Gaara smiled and slowly pushed himself inside of Lee. Lee shut his eyes at the foreign thing that was entering him. Gaara started to move in deeper making Lee fist the covers. After he was fully in Lee Gaara didn't move waiting for Lee to get use to his size.

"O my god Lee your so tight" Gaara panted trying so hard to ram himself into Lee fast has possible, but he didn't want to hurt Lee so he hold himself back. Lee grabbed Gaara's face so that he would look him in the eyes. Lee smiled and kissed his lips "you can move now" Lee breathed. Gaara nodded and slowly pulled out and shoved himself right back in making Lee gasp and moan at the same time.

"Ga...ah...ah Gaara...fa-faster" Lee moaned. Gaara didn't hesitated and started to slam himself faster in Lee. Lee sunk his nails into Lee's back holding on for dear life. "Gaar-Gaara I'm going to come" Lee moaned wrapping his legs around Gaara's hips. Making Gaara go deeper in Lee. Gaara was also on the verge of climaxing but he wanted Lee to come before he did. So he grabbed Lee's dick and stroke it with at the same time with his thrust throwing Lee over the edge making his scream Gaara's name has he came.

After a few more thrust Gaara wasn't that far behind and came groaning Lee's name under his breath. Gaara's arms gave out and he landed on Lee's chest panting heavily. Lee was also panting heavily has he was in his after glow he started to run his fingers through Gaara's hair feeling how soft it was to the touch. Gaara laughed "having fun" he asked Lee just smiled just looking up at the ceiling "just a little" he replied still playing with Gaara's hair.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Lee's back and nuzzled his chest. "You going to sleep" Lee asked. "Yes, baby, I am you should to" Gaara said getting more comfortable on top of Lee. Lee reached past Gaara's knees and pulled the covers over them.

"Good night Gaara" Lee said wrapping his arms around Gaara "good night baby" Gaara finally started to doze off. Lee kept on looking at the ceiling have a big smile on his face '_this was the best day ever' _Lee thought has he finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Morning<strong>_

Lee heard buzzing noise and that could have been the thing that woke him up or the hot breath that he felt on his neck. Lee slowly opened his eyes and found that his body was tangled with Gaara's body. He was face to face with the beautiful red head. He could look at his face all day if he could, but he kept hearing the buzzing noise and it was coming from his bag. It took Lee awhile for him to get untangled from Gaara's, warm, body.

Lee checked the clock it was 7:30 it was a little early for anyone to be calling him. Lee slowly got off the bed and looked in his bag looking for his phone. He finally found it and looked at his phone he has one missed call from his mother he was about to call her back; his phone buzzed again and it was his mother Lee quickly answered it.

"Hello mom" Lee answered.

"Hello Lee how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine I just woke up how are you mother" Lee asked back.

"Good dear. Listen the reason I'm calling is because your cousin will staying with you for a few days" Lee's mom said. Lee was shocked _'she doesn't mean' _he was lost in thought.

"Hello Lee are you there" Lee's mom asked worried.

"Yes I'm here um...mom do you mean cousin Sai would staying with me" nervously asked.

"Yes, him and your aunt new husband got in a big fight and your aunt thought it would be better if he stayed with us for a little bit, and of course I said of he could stay just wanting to give you a heads up" Lee's mother explained. Lee was trying to process what his mother was telling him. He couldn't believe that Sai was going to stay with him. His mother says "we" but she is hardly home so it would only be him and Sai in the house. Lee covered his eyes with his hand in irritation.

"Okay mom thank you for telling me I will make sure that he is comfortable" Lee said trying to hide his annoyance.

"Thank you honey" Lee could tell that his mother was smiling over the phone.

"No problem mom. When he is coming" Lee asked hoping that it wasn't any time soon.

"Today around 4:30 I believe" Lee's mom answered. Lee paled didn't want to hear that.

"Alright, mom I will make sure that I greet him" Lee said without any emotion in his voice.

"Thank you again hone. Love you."

"Love you to mom" Lee hanged up before his mom can say anything else. Lee looked at his phone trying to not throw it against the wall which would wake up his sleeping red head. Lee just sighed and put his head in his hands shaking his head back and forth.

"Out of everyone that could stay with me why did it have to be him" Lee whispered to himself. _'And things were just getting good for me' _he thought to himself has he went back to sleep on the floor.

_**O my god! Lee why don't you want to meet your cuz . You just have to stay tune to find out for yourself.**_


End file.
